Wake Up Call
by Hikaristar007
Summary: When Kiba woke up he was not on his bed. He was in his room, but not on his be. Where was he? On the floor. ONESHOT KIBAHINA


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO. IF I did Team 8 would have more love.**

**(o.O)**

When Kiba Inuzuka woke up he was not on his bed. He was in his room because he recognized the ceiling tiles, and the smell. However, on his bed he was not. Why? Well, it was because the ceiling tiles were much farther away than usual, and he felt cold sensation on his bare back due to the fact he was sleeping in pajama pants. It was by this observation that Kiba realized he was on the floor of his bedroom. His bed, he saw, was right next to him.

So in short, Kiba fell from his bed.

Kiba groaned as he started to stand up. "_I guess I must have hit my head hard."_ Kiba thought. When he stood up, he looked at his bed and the first thing he saw was white fur.

"_He probably jumped in and pushed me away"_ Kiba thought bitterly. He was just about to yell at the dog when something caught his eye. Something purple.

On the other side of Akamaru, was a sleeping Hyuuga. She was facing opposite of the white ninja dog and her breathing was very peaceful. Kiba could not help but stare at the young woman on his bed.

Memories of last night came back into the Inuzuka's head. Not that they did it or anything, because he was waiting. If it were for Hinata, Kiba would wait a lifetime. So he would just settle for the deep kissing, and the soft cuddling. Not that he did not enjoy it or anything.

Suddenly the Hyuuga heiress started to stir, and slowly open her pale eyes. When she turned to the other side of her a look of shock crept upon her face.

"Ah" she cried of shock, "Kiba?"

Kiba could not help but laugh at the girl on the bed. The look of surprise was just way to cute. "Moring sleepy head" he said as he walked to the other side of the bed.

Hinata sighed and sat up, "Morning" she replied softly with a smile, "What happened?"

Kiba sat at the foot of the bed and sighed, "Akamaru must have jumped on the bed and pushed me down."

Hinata giggled, "Aw" she said, "Poor Akamaru must have been lonely on the floor all by himself." She looked at the white dog besides her, and started to scratch his sides gently. The sleeping dog responded, by wagging his tail in his sleep.

"Lonely or not, my head still hurts from the fall," grumbled Kiba, as he patted his head.

"Do you want me to kiss it?" Hinata said suddenly. Her eyes were full of concern for the Inuzuka, yet she had a playful smile on her lips.

Kiba looked surprised at her sudden question. Kiba thought that Hinata was just so cute when she asked that. A light blush could be seen forming on his face. "Sure" he responded.

Hinata, still on the bed, went towards Kiba. The always cool Kiba was blushing even more when he realized that Hinata was wearing nothing but her underwear and his baggy t-shirt. However Hinata did not notice this and merely smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the head.

"Feeling better now?" Hinata mumble as she embraced Kiba.

Kiba embraced the Hyuuga girl back, inhaling her scent, "No," he said into the embrace, "Because I think I might have fell on my lips too." A grin could be seen forming on his lips.

Hinata started to blush, and broke the embrace. She went right in front of Kiba's face and looked into his eyes. Her pale eyes met with his deep chocolate ones.

She then closed her eyes, and started to close the gap between them. Even though this was not Hinata's first kiss with Kiba, she still did not know what she was doing. However, she did know that she was doing the right thing because Kiba responded back.

The kiss started out innocent, but it soon became more intense. It became deeper as Kiba started to gently lay Hinata down on the edge of the bed. Kiba was enjoying this to the max, because he did not notice what was coming next.

WOOF

Suddenly the kiss broke apart, as Kiba and Hinata fell from the bed. They landed on the floor with a small thud.

Akamaru went on the edge of the bed, looking down on his owner and the Hyuuga girl. He was wagging his tail excitedly.

"Oh Akamaru" groaned Kiba as he tried to sit up. That, however, proved to be difficult because Hinata was right on top of him.

She blinked a couple of times before just bursting out into giggles.

"Kiba" she said in between giggles, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine" mumbled Kiba. He was disappointed because he really got into the heat of the moment before Akamaru barked.

Hinata smiled at her boyfriend, and slowly kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Feeling better?" she asked softly.

Kiba smirked and pulled Hinata closer to him, "Maybe just one more" he said as he pulled Hinata into another kiss.

When they broke apart Hinata's face was pressed upon Kiba's bare chest. She mumbled to him, "I love you."

Kiba looked at the girl he was embracing, and lifted her face in front of his. He looked into her eyes, and replied, "I love you too."

With that he closed the gap again between him and Hinata.

Akamaru, on the other hand, just sat on the bed and went back to sleep. After all, the only thing the dog wanted was the bed to himself.

**(o.O)**

**Hey guys! Here is a quick flufflyness one-shot. I am working on my other two fics, **_**Dog Chains **_**and **_**Three Chunin and a Baby**_**. It is just I have no idea where to go next. But they are not forgotten so don't worry.**

**This fic was inspired by this art work:**

**.net/fs40/f/2009/047/8/2/KibaHina_Making_out__3_by_ **

**As always read a review. And tell you friends to read and review. So they can tell their friends to read and review. :]**


End file.
